


Revenge

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: When Sauron looked upon Ar-Pharazon and his queen, he only saw the likeness of their distant ancestor in them. They looked just like Tuor, the object of his hatred, the one who cast his beloved from the walls of Gondolin a long time ago. And Sauron doesn't forget, nor does he forgive.





	Revenge

We have won." Morgoth informed him "Even though a handful of Golodhrim escaped, I still consider this our victory."

"What of Lomion?" Sauron asked "Is he.....?"

"He is, I am afraid. He was thrown from the walls by Tuor. My soldiers saw it happen." Morgoth said tactfully "I know you were fond of him."

"Is there anything else I can do for you, my Lord?" Sauron bowed, maintaining his composure

This was not the time or the place to air his grief in public.

His time will come, and Tuor would pay.

-x-

"You're in my service now." Ar-Pharazon said "And you will swear your allegiance to me upon the thing you love the most."

At these words, Sauron's hatred grew. Lomion was not a thing. Lomion was a person.

"And your thrice-damned ancestor killed him." Sauron thought furiously

"Of course, my lord." Sauron spoke easily "I swear upon what I love most that I shall serve you, and that your will shall be my will."

For Lomion was dead, which meant that his oath was meaningless.

Sauron left the chamber, looking at Ar-Pharazon's eyes, the eyes of Tuor, as he departed.

He may not be able to punish Tuor directly, but his descendants were ripe for the picking.

-x-

It was over, and the only object which kept him alive had been destroyed.

Still, maybe this was for the better.

He saw the light, and within the light was Lomion, and in Lomion, Sauron saw himself. Their shared circumstances were the reason Sauron fell in love with him in the first place.

"Come to me, Mairon." Lomion beckoned

"I am coming, Lomion." Sauron whispered "I am yours, now and for eternity."


End file.
